


Thank You, Sakura

by WeDoBeVibing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoBeVibing/pseuds/WeDoBeVibing
Summary: Sasuke reflects on his relationship with Sakura, as he goes to join Orochimaru
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke (Implied)
Kudos: 10





	Thank You, Sakura

Sasuke could remember when he first acknowledged Sakura. It was when she was the one who cried for him, on that memorable mission to the Waves. When he thought he would be dead by saving Naruto only to wake up. The sight of pink hair and crying green eyes. Like an angel. The tears she cried as she hugged him. The pain he caused her through the years, even if she were annoying. He could see the deep sorrow and adoration in her eyes. The long pink hair falling cascading from her shoulders. Sakura, in that moment, was the only person he could focus on. 

Time passed, as if that moment never happened. He could notice how Sakura acted slightly differently, especially when Kakashi-sensei brought up the Chunin exams. He saw her face fall and the self doubt was evident. He could never understand her. He could never understand the girl who had the hair of cherry blossoms. 

Sasuke could never understand why she would risk her life to protect him or Naruto. Her expression as he looked at her, the seering anger he felt. When he saw her barely being able to move, her hair cut to her shoulders, and the pitiful look and fear in her eyes. Why was he so angry? 

“Sakura, who did this to you?”

He couldn’t control himself even as he attacked Zaku. He couldn’t control himself until she stopped him. He could feel her tears as she pleaded with him. How many times has he made her cry? How many more times will he make her cry!?

Sasuke thought back to the exchange he just had with her. How the moon light reflected on her eyes and tears. How her short pink hair, forever there to mock him of the fact he couldn't protect her, blew in the air. Her cries, echoing in his mind. Sakura threatening to scream out if he left. The tears she shed and her confession. She was always by his side, caring for him. Even if, at times, it wasn’t welcomed. She was there and for that…

“Thank You, Sakura”

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> I love this ship


End file.
